


Owl Cafes Are A Nuisance

by Kangarooblu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, all the owls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangarooblu/pseuds/Kangarooblu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi is not happy with a (boy)friend and the cafe they run together that's filled to the brim with owls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owl Cafes Are A Nuisance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winplaceshow (iamacamera)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamacamera/gifts).



###    
Work Text:

"Hey hey, Akaashi?"

"Yes, Bokuto-san?"

"Can you pass me the owl seed?"

"The...the what?"

"The owl seed!"

"Are you tying to say the bird seed?"

"No, well yes, but! It's owl seed!"

"Bokuto-san, it's generic bird seed. I would know. I bought it. You were there with me."

"But the only birds we feed it to are owls, so, it's owl seed!"

Akaashi, one hand clutching a paper sack filled to the brim with owl feathers, the other pinching the bridge of his nose so hard that he almost broke his own nose, wondered where in his life he had gone wrong.

There was shit everywhere, on every surface, every wall; on multiple occasions the owls had tried to fight over him and claim him as their mate, to which Bokuto challenged every single owl to a duel of who could hoot the loudest to win Akaashi's hand (Bokuto won every time), and Bokuto ran extremely hot and cold with the feathered brethren of his; some days he would fight with the owls to assert his dominance as the alpha, other days he would coo and coddle them like children.

Today was a coo and coddle day.

"Fine. It's owl seed, it really doesn't-"

"Yes! I was right!" Bokuto, in his now excited frenzy over being 'right', threw his arms in the air with a loud hoot. A few owls fluttering in their cages, joined him in his hooting. Of course his action made him let go of all the feathers he had been collecting from the floor and throw them up sky high, the colors of browns and greys and blacks and whites and all other owlish colors falling like very slow confetti.

Akaashi would have to clean up his mess. He would also have to give his mother a call later to ask _her_ where his life had gone oh so very wrong.

He suspected it was the day he met Bokuto.

But seeing his round, owl-like eyes light up in a glowing happiness at just the smallest of things, seeing how even happier he got as he began singing a chorus of hoots with the actual owls, just knowing that this crazy, absolutely hopeless man was his, well, that made Akaashi think maybe his life wasn't so wrong after all.

And then he felt something wet fall onto his head and as he looked up, it was just as he feared, and he could swear that as well as hearing Bokuto's laughter, the owls that favored him with laughing as well. As Akaashi wiped the owl shit from the crown of his head with a free hand, he sent a glare over to Bokuto and his owl posse that made them all freeze up at the same time.

"I retract my previous thoughts." Akaashi said to the owl above him, the one he presumed to have shat on him.

"What thoughts were they? Good ones? Bad ones?" Bokuto pressed, swiping his head back and forth between his owl buddies frantically as if asking for help. The owls were of little help.

"Thoughts you shouldn't concern yourself with."

"Asaaaaaashiiiiiiii pleaaaaaaaaaase! Tell me! The owls want to know too, right?"

Most of the owls, who were all locked up safely in their cages for the night, seemed to shuffle and hoot and perch in a specific way that one could interpret as a yes.

"I was just thinking of the bond you have with the owls, Bokuto-san. It's truly amazing." He wasn't lying, not exactly at least. Bokuto was more than happy with his answer, of course.

"Well, of course I do! These owls are family, I feel like they're our children, Akaashi."

Akaashi had just thrown his own sack of molting feathers in the trash and was thankfully facing away from Bokuto when he picked up on his statement, seeing as now Akaashi was a mix of _oh my god that is literally the most idiotic thing I've ever heard_ and _you may be the sweetest, most adorable man alive_ and was fairly certain his face showed it.

"I'm afraid that's genetically impossible." Akaashi spoke.

"But our children!" Akaashi had turned around just in time to see about twenty large, golden pairs of eyes staring at him sadly, begging for his sympathies. Nineteen pairs of eyes that seemed to convey such feeling and emotion with just the tiniest of looks.

The last pair belonged to Bokuto.

"Then again, every day I start to think more and more that you are indeed an owl, Bokuto-san."

Bokutou gasped in delight, his previous childlike sadness gone and replaced by, once again, a fluttering, warm happiness and sense of pride. The owls moods seemed to lighten up with his.

"Gosh, you think so? I think so!" he circled around to get a good look at all the owls, "do you guys think so?"

The owls again did their usual shuffling and perching that, nine times out of ten, meant yes. Bokuto squealed and ran around the room of the small cafe, dodging chairs and feathers and tables, but not Akaashi. Bokuto slammed into him, throwing his arms around Akaashi's shoulders to steady them both, and pulled Akaashi close when they were stable.

"I think the owls really like me." Bokuto whispered, as if he was afraid the owls would hear him and then change their opinions on him. Akaashi sighed and patiently droned out a,

"Yes, the owls adore you. I think they even love you."

Bokuto gasped, thrashed his head all around to catch a glimpse of every single owl, pulled Akaashi in closer, and whispered, "You really really think so?"

"I really really do." Akaashi whispered back.

"But Akaashi?"

"Yes, what?"

"Do you love me?"

"That's a ridiculous thing to ask, Bokuto-san."

"But...you do, right?"

Akaashi pressed the smallest of kisses to Bokuto's forehead.

"I really really do."

Bokuto broke out into a grin that could make the sun jealous in terms of warmth and brightness, and went hooting around the room, stopping at every owl cage to tell the bird inhabitant, "Hey, did you hear? Akaashi loves me! He really, really does!" or "Isn't Akaashi soooo pretty?" or "Guess who loves me? You're taking too long Mister Owl, it's Akaashi! He loves me!"

Akaashi had told Bokuto he had loved him many, many times in the past handful of years, and each and every time Bokuto would get just as excited as the last, which was very. Akaashi smiled, leaned over to the closest owl and said, "He's very energetic, isn't he? But you know, I really do love him. I would say I don't know why, but I believe I do. Which is absurd, but true."

Maybe Akaashi's life really wasn't that wrong after all.


End file.
